Back from the past
by WindyDragon
Summary: New enemy has appeared and waked up some old enemies. Very strange group of six persons join to fight him, after almost getting killed. In that battle they only can win against...Naraku's son?
1. Figure in the forest

**I'm back again! But I haven't written this complete yet and I'm going to our summer house for few days so it takes to update… but review when I'm gone please:D**

Chapter 1, Figure in the forest

It was warm evening in Feudal era. Inuyasha's gang had been wandering around and now they had stopped resting near a spring. Kagome was cooking, Inuyasha slept in a tree and Shippou was swimming.

Sango sat behind the rocks and looked at the river which flowed from the spring. It had been a year since the defeat of Naraku, and that day Kohaku had died too. Sango was looking at the river, Kohaku's memory in her mind.

"Why are you sitting here all alone?" She suddenly heard a voice asking. When she turned she saw Miroku. He sat next to her.

"I was thinking about Kohaku." Sango answered and looked back at the river.

"It's exactly a year from Naraku's defeat." He sighed.

"Today a year ago Kohaku died. I can't forget that…"

"You don't need to. It's only natural to remember someone who's gone."

Sango looked at Miroku and smiled. He always made her feel better, no matter how sad or angry she was. And she was very grateful.

"C'mon. Kagome is done with the food." Miroku said and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah." She answered, and they walked together to the others.

"What have you done for food?" Asked Inuyasha from the tree.

"Something from my world. Spaghetti and meatballs." Answered Kagome.

"That stuff what almost made me smother?" Inuyasha asked, eyes widening from shock. "I'm not going to eat that again!"

"You'd better to." Said Kagome with murderous look on her face. "Osuwari."

"Oh man…" Sighed Miroku. "Those two never change."

Shippou ran there when Inuyasha still tried to stand up, and Kagome continued telling him to sit. Only Miroku and Sango ate in silence.

"Did Inuyasha do something bad again?" Shippou asked, watching Inuyasha and Kagome.

"No, he just doesn't want to eat." Answered Miroku.

"And that's why Kagome is telling him to sit?" Asked Shippou, totally confused.

"Well she did a hard work making this on open fire." Told Sango.

"Sometimes she's scary." Mumbled Shippou and started to eat too.

After dinner they all lied on the ground. Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippou fell asleep, so Miroku and Sango had some time alone. It was already dark

"Do you ever think what could have happened if we wouldn't have defeated Naraku?" Sango asked.

"Sometimes." Miroku answered. "This world would be covered by darkness, and we…"

"Yeah. We probably wouldn't be together." Sango said and grabbed his hand.

"But it's good that we beat him. Now we're here and everything is okay." Miroku agreed, smiling.

They lied there in silence for a while, but then suddenly they heard voices from behind the bushes. They sat up and saw a figure behind the trees.

"What was that?" Asked Miroku.

"I… it looked just like…" Started Sango and stood up. "…just like Kohaku."

Miroku stood up too. "Well let's check it out. Let Inuyasha and the others sleep."

So they walked into the forest, and even Kirara didn't follow them. She was asleep near Kagome. Miroku and Sango walked a long time, and the figure appeared again and again. They fastened their steps until they were running.

"It disappeared." Miroku said as they arrived into mead.

"Where are you?" Sango yelled.

Suddenly Miroku moaned in pain and landed onto his knees, holding his right hand. Sango kneeled too.

"What is it?" Asked Sango, very worried. "Houshi-sama, are you okay?"

"M-my hand… this can't be…" He started and looked at his hand. Sango gasped.

"Kazaana is back!" She cried out. "But how?"

"There's only one chance." Said Miroku. "Naraku is back."

**Well this was a bit sudden wasn't it..? Wait till I update, it happens faster if I get reviews:D**


	2. Desperate fight

**YaY I can update this chappy before I leave great!**

Chapter 2, Desperate fight

"But that's impossible!" Said Sango. "We destroyed him!"

"Yeah I know. But if Kazaana is back, then…" Miroku started, when they heard evil laughter.

"Naraku is not back. But I have the same skills as he had. Now I'm going to kill you because you destroyed my father!"

"Father?" Sango yelped. "Who the heck are you?"

Then a figure started to materialize in front of them. He wasn't Kohaku; he had Naraku's black hair and blood-red eyes. He was wearing some kind of armor, and he seemed to be only few years older than Miroku and Sango. Naraku's poisonous bugs were behind him.

"What did you do to Kohaku?" Sango yelled.

"There was no Kohaku. It was illusion I made." The man answered.

"Who are you? I can sense you are a hanyou…" Started Miroku.

"I am a hanyou, thanks to my damned human mother!" The man yelled. "But my father was a youkai. And when he was killed, my mother saved me."

"Who was your mother?" Asked Miroku and stood up.

"Like I would tell you! I, Kagemaru, am going to kill you!" The man yelled and drew his long sword.

"Ready to fight Sango!" Yelled Miroku and avoided Kagemaru's blow.

At first they fought with swords, then Sango decided to use Hiraikotsu and threw it towards Kagemaru.

Kagemaru hit the boomerang with his sword, making it fly back and hit Sango onto her stomach. She fell onto the ground, holding her stomach.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled.

"Look out!" Sango screamed, when Kagemaru hit Miroku with his sword.

Miroku managed to dodge the blow with his staff, but Kagemaru continued hitting him. Even his prayer papers didn't work on Kagemaru.

"Man, this guy is almost as hard to beat as Naraku!" Miroku mumbled.

Kagemaru smirked evilly. "Just you wait!"

Then he hit again, this time onto Miroku's arm. He yelled in pain and Kagemaru hit again, making a long wound onto Miroku's chest.

"No!" Sango screamed, trying to stand up. "Miroku!"

"Don't move! I can still fight!" Miroku yelled back.

The fight continued, but Sango could only watch in horror and cry. Kagemaru wasn't injured at all, but it was starting to be hard to fight for Miroku. He had many wounds and bruises, and because of the bigs he couldn't use the Kazaana.

"You will pay for what you did!" Yelled Kagemaru and hit once again, right onto Miroku's chest.

"Miroku!" Sango cried, trying to get to him. He was lying on the ground in pain.

"Sango… it seems this ends here." He managed to say, smiling weakly.

"N-no Miroku…" Sango started, leaning against his bleeding chest.

Kagemaru laughed evilly. "How sweet. Too bad for you, it's going to end right now!"

Then the wind started to gather around him. Miroku and Sango knew he was preparing to do a strong spell to kill them.

"Sango." Miroku whispered. "I was happy to fight by your side."

"Don't talk like that!" Sango cried. "We won't die!"

But Miroku shook his head. "Even if we survive from Kagemaru's spell, I will die because of my wounds."

Tears started to flow down her cheeks. "No…"

"Don't cry. We will be together." Miroku promised and pulled her nearer.

"Yes… together forever." Sango whispered and closed her eyes.

Kagemaru was just shooting, when suddenly he had to avoid a hit which came from behind him. Sango and Miroku heard footsteps and saw that the others had come to help them. Smile slowly reached Miroku's painful face, before he lost consciousness.

**Next chappy: Shocking news**


	3. Shocking news

**Here I go again thanks for reviewers!**

Chapter 3, Shocking news

Kagome ran to Miroku and Sango. Miroku was unconscious and Sango would be soon too. Kagome kneeled next to them, while Inuyasha prepared to fight with Kagemaru.

"What did you do to them you monster?" Inuyasha yelled to him.

"I just laid them to rest, that's all." Kagemaru answered.

"Shut up! Who the heck are you anyway?" Inuyasha yelled and raised his Tetsusaiga.

"Kagemaru… is Naraku's son." Sango managed to answer.

"He is WHAT?" Inuyasha yelped, and sidestepped when Kagemaru attacked.

"He wants to revenge… Narakus death. He lured us into a trap… with some puppet looking like Kohaku." Sango told with her last strength.

"What a dirty trick!" Mumbled Kagome.

"Help Miroku…" Sango managed to say, just before losing consciousness.

"Kagome, let's take them to safer place." Said Shippou, and Kagome nodded.

"Inuyasha! Will you be okay alone?" She yelled.

"Do you think I'm some kind of weakling? Just go already before it's too late!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Kirara!" Shippou called, and the neko youkai turned big.

Kagome lifted Miroku and Sango onto Kirara's back, and then she and Shippou climbed there too. Kirara jumped onto the air, and Kagome watched Inuyasha continuing the battle with Kagemaru.

"What do you think you're doing, luring our friends into that dirty trap!" Inuyasha yelled, hitting Kagemaru with his Tetsusaiga.

"It's your own fault for killing my father!" Kagemaru yelled back, dodging Inuyasha's hit.

"Keh! Your father was killing thousands of people! And I swear if you're the same type as he was, we're going to kill you as well!" Inuyasha yelled with rage.

"I'd like to see that! Too bad for you, you're going to fall down first!"

"Yeah you think!"

Kagemaru jumped backwards. "I have no interest of fighting you yet. I will wait, until I see your face when I kill your friends one by one…"

And then he disappeared, just before Inuyasha hit him with the Kaze no Kizu. Then he just stood there and looked at the air, where Kagemaru had vanished.

"Kagemaru." He said quietly, with hatred. "Shadow warrior. I swear I'll kill you, don't even dare to hurt my friends!"

Then Inuyasha decided to go after Kagome and the others. Kaede's village wasn't far, and he knew even without smelling that they had gone there. Kaede was good healing wounds and when they had a bad problem, they always asked for help of Kaede.

When Inuyasha arrived to her village, Kagome was waiting for him. She ran to him and sighed in relief, when she saw that he was okay.

"How are Miroku and Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kaede doesn't know yet. Shippou is playing with other kids." Kagome answered.

"I hope they will be alright." Inuyasha sighed. "He was hard as a foe."

"Kaede said that there was something in his sword." Said Kagome, worried.

They walked inside the house. Miroku and Sango were lying on beds on the floor, and Kaede was tending their wounds. When she turned towards Inuyasha and Kagome, her worrying look made them very afraid. Kagome kneeled next to her.

"How are they?" She asked.

"Not well at all." Kaede sighed. "There was poison in Kagemaru's sword."

Inuyasha and Kagome both gasped at the same time. Kaede sighed again, looking at Miroku and Sango. They were both very pale. Shippou almost cried.

"What's going to happen to them?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Will they die?" Asked Shippou, very afraid.

"If we won't find an antidote… they will die in few days." Kaede answered.

**Well will Miroku and Sango die? Who knows… xD**


	4. New allies

**Ok here goes hope u like this…**

Chapter 4, New allies

"Damn it!" Cursed Inuyasha. "What are we going to do now?"

"There is an antidote. This poison is something which can be healed with some thing from nature." Said Kaede thoughtfully. "Maybe some tribe which lives in nature would know it..."

"Wolf tribes!" Shouted Kagome. "I'm sure they know!"

"No way!" Inuyasha cried out. "I'm not asking for help of that wimpy wolf!"

"Well do you want Miroku and Sango to die?" Kagome snapped.

"No, I just…" Inuyasha started.

"Hey I know! We can ask Ayame for help!" Kagome said happily.

"And how do you think we'll find her?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Stop being so pessimistic. You can smell her, right?" She asked.

"Of course I can! I'm a hanyou!"

"Well let's go then!"

And so they left, leaving Kaede with their dying friends. She could just hope they would find Ayame.

Inuyasha was running as fast as he could with Kagome on his back. Inuyasha could smell them, and they weren't quite far away. What made Inuyasha and Kagome worried was, that they didn't exactly know what could be the antidote.

"Look, I can see her!" Kagome shouted, pointing forwards. "Ayame!"

Ayame turned around and surprised seeing them. She stopped while the other wolves continued walking further and listened, when Kagome told about their problem.

"I don't know what could be the antidote." Ayame said worryingly.

"Oh man…" Mumbled Inuyasha.

"But I've heard about a flower which can heal any wound, or remove any poison." She then continued.

New hope awoke inside Kagome. "Where that flower grows?"

Ayame sighed. "Only Kouga's tribe knows. You have to…"

She didn't have time to end her clause, when they saw a whirlwind coming. And after that whirlwind ran Ginta and Hakkaku. Ayame's face turned happier.

"Kouga-kun!"

"Yo. What's up?" Kouga asked, then noticed everyone's worrying face. "Now what?"

"Miroku and Sango are dying. They have poison inside their bodies, and Ayame told that only you know where grows a flower which can remove any poison." Told Kagome.

"You have to help them!" Said Ayame.

"Who said I wasn't going to?" Snapped Kouga. "Yes I know. It's on the top of this mountain."

"So it's not long way there?" Asked Kagome happily, but Kouga's serious face made her worry.

"No it's not. But it only grows in the spring. I don't know is there any of those flowers left." He said.

"Oh no…" Gasped Kagome.

"Don't be so pessimistic! I'm going to check it out!" Snapped Ayame.

"How did they get that poison?" Asked Kouga as they four ran towards the top of the mountain.

"Naraku's son wounded them…" Started Kagome.

"Naraku's son?" Yelped Ayame and Kouga at the same time.

"Keh! You heard it so it doesn't need to be repeated!" Mumbled Inuyasha.

"Shut up you mutt!" Snapped Kouga. "Did Naraku have a son?"

"Looks like that way." Answered Kagome. "And now Kagemaru is going to kill us as a revenge of Naraku's death."

"That bastard… I'm going to kill him!" Swore Kouga.

"Don't get exited yet you wimpy wolf!" Growled Inuyasha. "It's ME who's going to kill him!"

"If you don't want to die right here, you'd better shut up!" Said Kouga with murderous smirk on his face.

"Those two never stop that." Sighed Kagome, when Ayame just watched totally confused.

They arrived to the top of the mountain. Kouga looked around, and the others waited holding their breaths would the flower be there. And if it wouldn't… what would happen?

**I don't have much time to write. My longest summer trip is beginning soon. But still I have some time, week or two! xD**


	5. Just waiting

**Oh damn it we're going to leave tomorrow I thought we'd be home longer! Anyway I'll be gone about two weeks, review when I'm gone, again. :D**

Chapter 5, Just waiting

"Well?" Asked Inuyasha finally. "Is that damned flower here?"

"Mmh…" Kouga just answered, still looking around. Then his face turned happier. "Yes! There."

"Great, Miroku and Sango will be okay!" Kagome exulted.

"Let's take it and leave already." Inuyasha said and took the flowers Kouga had pointed.

"Why did you help us?" Asked Kagome.

"I'd do anything for you." He answered.

Kagome saw Ayame's sad face and didn't know what to do for a while. She knew Ayame liked Kouga a lot, but he just didn't seem to understand her feelings.

"Well, umm… you know, are you two… are you going to help us fight Kagemaru?" Kagome asked finally, when she managed to change the subject.

"Of course we are!" Answered Kouga and Ayame at the same time.

Then they realize that they had said 'we', and both of them blushed a bit. Kagome smiled happily, and Inuyasha just sighed.

"I have to revenge my comrades." Said Kouga.

"And I'll help because of all he caused to us all." Said Ayame.

"Well it's decided then! Until Miroku and Sango are okay, we'll go and kill him!" Decided Kagome.

"What? I have to join with that wimpy wolf?" Yelped Inuyasha.

"If I wouldn't have to revenge my comrades I'd leave that stupid thing for you mutt!" Snapped Kouga.

"Well I bet I'd win him much faster than you!" Said Inuyasha.

"Stop that already you two." Sighed Kagome. "Inuyasha. Osuwari."

"You're cold-hearted…" Mumbled Inuyasha.

"Are they always like that?" Ayame asked quietly.

"Whenever they meet." Kagome sighed.

They all returned to Kaede's village. Miroku and Sango were both pale and sweating. Sango seemed to be asleep but Miroku had great pains. Shippou was sleeping.

"Are we too late?" Asked Kagome, and Kaede noticed them.

"No, everything is still the same." She answered.

"Good." Sighed Kagome. "Here."

Kaede took the flowers and put them into a cup. Then she started to make the medicine, when the others just stood there and waited. Finally Inuyasha get bored to just doing nothing.

"Aww, how long will that medicine making take?" He asked.

"Be patient." Kaede answered. "If I won't do it properly, it doesn't help and may kill them."

"That's right mutt, so just shut up your big mouth." Said Kouga.

"Don't start that again." Sighed Ayame.

"I'm bored to this waiting!" Inuyasha huffed. "I'll go outside."

"Will they be okay after that?" Kagome asked after Inuyasha had gone.

"I hope so. It seems you got some new allies on your way back there." Kaede answered.

"Yeah, Kouga-kun and Ayame-chan will help us defeat Kagemaru." Kagome said, smiling.

"Where is that Kagemaru now? Hiding somewhere?" Ayame asked.

"We have no clue." Answered Kagome. "I hope we could…"

"Don't worry, I'll smell him for sure." Said Kouga, making Ayame sad once again.

"Err… I'm quite sure Inuyasha will smell him… he has fought with him already." Kagome hurried to say, trying to make Ayame on better mood.

"Humph! That mutt could never have –" Kouga started, but never got a chance to end.

Suddenly a huge earthquake made them fell over. Ayame fell against Kouga, and Kagome managed to run to the door. She saw giant scars in the ground, made by a sword she knew really well… in fact almost too well. She saw Inuyasha too.

"Go back inside!" He yelled. "Hurry up, it's dangerous here!"

She saw a figure coming nearer from the smoke, and recognized him right away. He was back again!

**U have to wait long before u know who is back…**


	6. Old enemy is back

**Yeah back again! Man I had fun… anyway thanx for reviewers but the one who was back is not Kagemaru! Mwahaha I tricked you! xD**

Chapter 6, Old enemy is back

"Bankotsu!" Kagome gasped.

Bankotsu looked at them, with an evil smirk on his face. Kagome couldn't understand how he was alive without Shikon shard. He wanted to avenge Shichinintai, and that made him very dangerous opponent.

"You!" Inuyasha growled. "Do you want to get killed again by Tetsusaiga?"

"Not this time, dog-face." Bankotsu just answered. "This time I will kill you all…"

"Don't even dream!"

They started to fight, and many of the villagers tried to escape. Kagome, Kouga and Ayame were helping them to go far from the battle, but suddenly they heard screaming and saw smoke coming from somewhere. Kagome gasped.

"Oh no! Some building is on fire!" She cried out.

Bankotsu used Banryuha as usually, and Inuyasha didn't have much time to avoid. There were no Shikon shards in Banryu this time, so he couldn't use Backlash Wave. The whole fight started to seem quite desperate to Inuyasha.

"You don't a have a match against me!" Bankotsu yelled over the villagers' screaming.

"We'll see about that! I beat you last time, remember?" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Don't you think I'll let that happen again! Banryuha!"

"Kaze no Kizu!"

Their blows hit each other, making a huge explosion. Kagome cursed their place to fight. The whole village was going to burn down at this rate.

"I have no interest of fighting you yet!" Bankotsu yelled then.

"What? Are you going to run away, you coward?" Inuyasha yelped.

Bankotsu smirked evilly. "No. I'm going to go wake up my brothers."

"Don't you even –"

But Bankotsu was already gone. He had disappeared among the smoke. Inuyasha cursed him and ran through the village, to get to Kagome and the villagers.

Kagome was waiting for him, but before he got there, Shippou shouted and pointed towards the village.

"Kaede's house is burning!" He cried out.

"Your friends are still there!" Ayame shouted and ran towards the village, which was almost all burning. The fire had broadened fast and most of the buildings were on fire already.

"Ayame no!" Kagome shouted and tried to catch Ayame, but Kouga stopped her.

"Stay here with the villagers, I'll get Ayame and the others!" He said and ran after Ayame.

"Kouga-kun…" Kagome mumbled, but smiled then. Shippou didn't understand anything.

Inside Kaede's house, Ayame was trying to help her up. Miroku and Sango lied on their beds, and Kirara had turned big already. Ayame knew she didn't have much time before the house would burn down and implode. She had to get them out of there…

Suddenly a huge, burning timber fell away from the roof, straight towards Ayame and Kaede. Ayame noticed it and realized too late that they didn't have time to avoid.

"Ayame!" Kouga yelled and ran to them, stopping the timber just before it hit Ayame and Kaede.

"Kouga!" Ayame shouted. Kouga was holding the timber, and it was getting very hard.

"Take Kaede out of here and stay with Kagome!" Kouga ordered. "I'll take care of those two!"

"But Kouga…" Ayame started, but Kouga threw the timber away.

"Go!"

Ayame obeyed him and ran out of the house, with Kaede on her back. She ran to Kagome and fell onto her knees, and then Kirara flew there with Sango and Miroku. Ayame turned and saw that Kaede's house was imploding. And Kouga was still there…

"Kouga!" Ayame cried out, standing up and running towards the village.

"Ayame, don't go! It's dangerous!" Kagome shouted after her, but she was gone already.

"What's up now?" Inuyasha asked when he finally get to Kagome and the others.

"Kouga… he is still in Kaede's house." Kagome answered with fear.

**Well what did u like:D**


	7. Healing wounds

**Here goes, what happened to Kouga?**

Chapter 7, Healing wounds

Ayame ran towards Kaede's house, with tears in her eyes. She had an awful feeling that Kouga hadn't survived. Then she suddenly saw a figure trying to get up from under a big timber.

"Kouga!"

He opened his eyes and saw her. She was crying and kneeled next to him, pushing the timber away. It took some time and after that she was very tired.

"Kouga… I thought you…" She panted, still crying.

"I-I'm okay… just a bit tired." He managed to answer.

"Can you stand up? We have to get away. They're trying to slack the fire but it may take time and…" Ayame started.

Kouga carefully sat up, and Ayame saw he was injured. He had a big bruise on his back and that made it hard to breathe for him.

"C'mon, I'll help you." Ayame said and pulled him up.

"I can stand on my own feet!" He snapped.

"No you can't." Ayame said seriously. "You're injured."

Suddenly Inuyasha ran to them. Ayame was very relieved, and she knew Kagome had told him to go to help. But Kouga didn't seem to be very eager to accept his help.

"Inuyasha, can you carry Kouga away?" She asked.

"Humph! If it wasn't so serious fire, I would…" Inuyasha started.

"Just do it before we die here!" Ayame snapped, and helped Kouga onto Inuyasha's back.

Then they ran together to the others. The villagers were trying to slack the fire, Kagome was with Kaede, Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha put Kouga down and saw he had lost consciousness.

"That damned Bankotsu…" Inuyasha mumbled. "I will kill him next time!"

"How's Kouga-kun?" Kagome asked.

"He's unconscious and he has a bruise on his back." Ayame answered and kneeled next to Kouga.

"He will be okay." Huffed Inuyasha. "He's a youkai. Is everybody else alright?"

"Yeah. But Miroku and Sango are still unconscious." Shippou answered.

"The medicine will make them feel better soon. I'm only worried about our village…" Kaede mumbled.

They all looked towards the village. The fire had already slacked, but almost all the houses had burnt down. The villagers were crying near them.

"We just have to build a new village." Said Inuyasha. "It's all we can now do."

"Take those three into that shrine, which isn't burnt down. They'll be safe there." Said Kaede, pointing at a shrine on a top of the hill.

"I won't carry that wimpy wolf again. Kirara can carry him and Sango, I'll take Miroku." Decided Inuyasha and lift Miroku onto his back.

Ayame stood up as Inuyasha and Kirara left. "Well will we start re-building immediately?"

"Yes. Those poor villagers can sleep in the caves nearby until we get the village built. It will be hard work though." Kaede said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's tell the villagers to get women, children and injured persons into the caves and ask for help of all who can." Said Kagome happily.

Kaede nodded, and Ayame smiled. Even thought Kouga loved Kagome, Ayame still had started to think about her as a friend. And she was very happy because of that.

Inuyasha came back, and they all started to cut down trees. Soon Miroku came too, he had recovered consciousness. He told that Kouga was awake too, but he had to rest because of the bruise on his back. Sango was sleeping peacefully.

Until the night, they had cut down almost as much trees as they needed. The villagers returned to the caves with Kaede, the others went back to the shrine. Sango was awake too when they arrived there.

"Are you two okay?" Kagome asked.

"Fine." Kouga and Sango answered at the same time.

"Keh, this takes too long! After we're done with that village we go kill Kagemaru!" Inuyasha huffed.

**Next chappy: searching for help**


	8. Searching for help

**Thanx to Moonyme for review again:) **

Chapter 8, Searching for help

In the morning everybody noticed the dark clouds covering the sky. There was no doubt about where they had come: it was Kagemaru's doing.

"Keh!" Inuyasha mumbled. "He's trying to scary us!"

"Well it works on me." Said Shippou, making Inuyasha hit him again.

"Coward! He is not coming here, he waits us to go after him!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Calm down Shippou. You will stay here when we go after him, so don't be afraid." Kagome reassured.

"Let's go build that village already, I want to go kill that Kagemaru bastard as soon as possible!" Inuyasha said impatiently.

"Maybe we should ask for help so the work would be done faster." Kagome thought. "Ayame, Kouga?"

"What, more wolves? No way!" Inuyasha yelped.

"Well if you want this to take longer…"

Inuyasha sighed, very fatalistic. "Okay, okay… go already!"

Ayame glanced at Kouga. He seemed to be ready to go, so she agreed too. Their tribes were going into same direction anyway, so it would be easy to find them both.

"Don't be long." Kagome asked for. "We really need help here."

"Don't worry, we'll be back in no time!" Promised Kouga, without even realizing that 'we' again.

So they two left as fast as they could, but of course Kouga was a bit faster. On the bottom of the mountain, in a deep forest, Ayame left behind and stopped resting.

'Damn… he's fast! At this rate it'll be futile for me to go…' She thought.

Suddenly she heard a voice from behind her, and when she turned she saw a giant youkai. It was like a wolf, but it was all black and almost ten times bigger than her tribe's wolves.

"Wha… what are you?" Ayame asked, standing up ready to fight.

The demon wolf growled. Ayame realized that it couldn't speak, so it had to be some of Kagemaru's servants. The demons like him always wanted big, dumb and strong servants.

"I have no time to play with you." She said. "Go back to where you came from!"

And then she started to run away, but the demon was amazingly fast. It jumped only one stride and caught her between its fangs. She yelled in pain.

"Let me go you overgrown monster!" Ayame shouted, but suddenly the demon yelped in pain. It dropped Ayame onto the ground, and she noticed two small wounds in her both sides. When she turned she saw Kouga fighting with the demon.

"Go find the wolf tribes! I'll take care of this one!" He yelled to her.

Ayame nodded and started to run away, bit worried about Kouga. Soon she reached both tribes, walking together higher to the mountain. Ginta and Hakkaku noticed her first.

"Ayame-chan. What are you doing here?" Asked Ginta.

"And where's Kouga?" Asked Hakkaku.

Ayame told them everything. The others had listened too and they were ready to help re-building the village. So they all started to run down the mountain, and Kouga joined them after a while. He had killed the demon and wasn't badly wounded.

"You came back because of me?" Ayame asked, then blushed and turned away. "Forget it."

"If you die, who's going to lead your tribe after Elder?" Kouga asked back, trying to act casual.

Ayame blushed a bit more, running faster that Kouga wouldn't see her red face. He had never said something like that to her.

When they arrived into the village, it was midday already. And the work was really much faster when all the wolves were helping. Until the night there was already few houses upraised. Everyone went to their beds totally tired.

"This was a hard day." Sighed Kagome.

"Tomorrow will be the same." Remarked Miroku. "But after village is done, we can go after Kagemaru."

Inuyasha was fighting with Kouga again, and the others couldn't make them stop. Until Kagome did.

"Osuwari."

**Next chappy: Long journey begins**


	9. Long journey begins

**YaY, sorry about not updating earlier. I have some problems with the storyline… I've almost watched the series into the end and I have to know what happens before I can really continue… but don't stop reading yet, I still have complete chappies waiting! ;)**

Chapter 9, Long journey begins

The village was almost completely re-built. With the help of the wolves it had been fast to build it, and now the small group was ready to leave after Kagemaru. Though Inuyasha and Kouga were fighting all the time.

"Be careful." Shippou said sadly. "He's surely hard to beat."

"Keh! We defeated Naraku so his son wouldn't be a problem!" Huffed Inuyasha.

"Kagemaru only wants to avenge his father. He fights with rage and hatred, and that makes him a very dangerous opponent." Remarked Miroku.

"Who cares? I'll kill him in no time!" Huffed Kouga.

"Just your dreams, wimpy wolf!" Grinned Inuyasha. "It's me who's going to take him down!"

"Oh yeah? Do you want to bet, mutt?"

"If you're ready to lose!"

"Inuyasha." Kagome started, without even looking at him. "Osuwari."

So, the journey continued. Though Inuyasha and Kouga still fought, and this time even Kagome couldn't make them stop. So they all decided to let it be.

"Do you think we'll find him?" Asked Ayame.

"For sure." Answered Miroku. "If we wonn't find him, he'll find us."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Mumbled Sango. "He hasn't done anything yet."

"Except awakened Bankotsu and maybe some other Shichinintai too." Remarked Kagome.

"It took so long to kill Naraku." Said Sango. "Do you think it will take as long with Kagemaru?"

"Hopefully not." Sighed Miroku. "He's probably a bit dewy-eyed yet."

"Yeah, it may be possible." Agreed Ayame. "But still... with Naraku so many died. His son hasn't killed anybody yet. Do you think he's a bit more kind-hearted?"

"I wouldn't count on it." Said Sango. "He wants revenge and surely does anything to get it."

Kagome sighed. "I wonder what this will be... with those two."

She meant Inuyasha and Kouga, which were walking a bit after them and, as usual, fighting. The others looked at them for a moment, then they all sighed at the same time.

Suddenly the clouds darkened. Inuyasha and Kouga stopped fighting and they all stopped. They could sense great jyaki nearby, coming closer and closer. They all prepared to fight.

"What's gonna happen, Houshi-sama?" Sango asked quietly.

"Maybe it's Kagemaru." Miroku answered. "The jyaki is same as Naraku's."

"Keh! Come out Kagemaru, and fight like a man!" Inuyasha yelled, raising his Tetsusaiga.

"Shut up mutt!" Kouga snapped. "I'm gonna kill him, so don't you even –"

"Quiet you two!" The others grunted at the same time, making Inuyasha and Kouga finally calm down.

Then they saw a figure, materializing from the smoke. Even Kouga recognized black hair and red eyes, but Ayame hadn't seen Naraku. Everybody was ready to attack, but Kagemaru just grinned, and then he laughed evilly.

"I see, I see. So you got some comrades, didn't you?" Kagemaru asked cheerfully.

"What are you laughing?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Yeah, just fight like a man!" Kouga agreed and attacked towards the figure, but it vanished when Kouga touched it. Then it materialized again, behind them.

"Don't you dare to attack me!" Kagemaru yelled, not so cheerfully anymore.

"Bah! You will never be a match to me! You will die like Naraku did!" Kouga gave a laugh.

That last clause made Kagemaru very, very angry. But ecause he was a smoke figure, he couldn't attack Kouga. Instead he smiled evilly again.

"I see. So you wanna fight, huh?" He asked.

Kouga stopped smiling. Something in Kagemaru's presence gave him the creeps. The others felt even more jyaki gathering around them.

"If you want to fight, I'll send you all to a place where you can fight until death!" Kagemaru yelled.

There was a huge blast of light and then... everything turned black.

**Whooh I myself like the next one hope u think the same x)**


	10. Rock gorge fight

**Oh man. The sixth season wasn't the last one! Oh well now I just have to write what I planned.** Chapter 10, Rock gorge fight 

Ayame carefully opened her eyes. She was in a rocky gorge, and Kouga was lying on the ground near her. From somewhere further she could hear footsteps.

"Kouga?" She asked and touched his arm. "Kouga! Wake up!"

"Mmh..." Kouga mumbled and opened his eyes.

He seemed to be shocked when he saw Ayame touching his arm, and sat up quickly. That made Ayame a bit angry, but then she started to be worried. Where they were, and what about the others?

"What happened?" Kouga asked.

"I don't know. There was that blast... and now we're here." Ayame answered.

The footsteps turned louder. Kouga and Ayame stood up, and then from behind the rocks came a very, very big figure, which both of them could recognize.

"You!" Kouga cried out angrily.

"That Kyokotsu called guy?" Ayame shouted.

Kyokotsu laughed evil, growling laugh. "At last I will be able to kill you, you stupid wolf! Last time we met I was weak because I needed a Shikon shard but now I'm alive again!"

"He doesn't have a Shikon shard, so how he is alive?" Ayame asked.

"How in the heck could I know?" Kouga grunted, then turned towards Kyokotsu. "Last time I beat you. And you'd better get ready to lose, 'cause I'm going to defeat you right now!"

Kyokotsu roared and then attacked towards Kouga and Ayame. They sidestepped, but Kyokotsu continued fighting Kouga, until he was tired and wounded. Then Kyokotsu's target seemed to be Ayame. He continued hitting towards her, and she didn't have much time to avoid the blows.

"Get the heck out of there Ayame and go somewhere safe!" Kouga yelled.

"And how on Earth am I going to get there?" Ayame yelled back.

Then Kyokotsu get her onto his hand, holding so tight that it almost made her lost consciousness. She screamed, and Kouga jumped immediately towards Kyokotsu.

"Let her go you monster!"

"Only over my dead body!" Kyokotsu yelled back.

"I am your opponent! Why are you hitting Ayame?" Kouga yelled.

Kouga was standing on a shelf of a rock now, a bit above Kyokotsu, who was still holding Ayame. It was starting to be hard for her to breathe. He knew he had to be quick.

"So that I would cause more pain for you!" Kyokotsu answered.

"What?" Ayame managed to ask.

"That's right! I'll make you watch when I kill your damned girlfriend and then I'm going to kill you very slowly!" Kyokotsu laughed madly.

"Man this guy is crazy!" Kouga mumbled, and attacked when Kyokotsu was laughing.

"Fool!" He grunted and swung his hand, making Kouga crush against the rocks.

"Kouga!" Ayame yelled.

Kouga stood up, his lip bleeding, and said: "Don't hurt Ayame. I was your opponent in the beginning. If you want to kill somebody, then kill me. But please, let Ayame go."

Ayame was confused. Usually Kouga wasn't that kind of person. Usually he fought and didn't try to give his life for someone. Usually he didn't even care about Ayame!

"Fine then!" Kyokotsu said and dropped Ayame onto the ground. "Get ready to die, wolf guy!"

"Kouga! No!" Ayame yelled, trying to run towards Kouga.

Right when Kyokotsu was near enough to kill Kouga, the wolf youkai jumped towards him and split his head onto two pieces. Then Kyokotsu's body started to vanish, and Kouga fell onto his knees.

"Are you okay?" Ayame asked worryingly and kneeled next to him.

"This could be worse." Kouga just answered and stood up. "Look, the ground is changing!"

The rocks slowly vanished, and instead of them they saw the same place where they had been earlier.

"It was an illusion." Ayame said.

"C'mon. We've got to find the others." Kouga said and started to walk away, Ayame following him.

**Next chapter: Dead forest**


	11. Dead forest

**Yeah here goes! The name doesn't sound very good, I know… xD** Chapter 11, Dead forest 

"Houshi-sama! Please open your eyes!" Sango begged.

"What the..." Miroku started and sat up. Sango sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness. I already thought you were dead." She mumbled.

"Where are we?" Miroku asked, looking around.

"I hope I could know." Sango answered.

Everywhere were only dead trees. There weren't any animals or water. No voices could be heard and every living thing seemed too died long ago.

"This place is not normal." Miroku mumbled and stood up. Sango did so too.

"What do you mean?"

"Shh! Something's coming!"

They stood there, listening carefully and weapons ready. For a while nothing seemed to happen, but then they saw a figure coming nearer from behind the dead trees. Both of them gasped when they recognized the figure, who was smiling evilly.

"Suikotsu!" Sango mumbled.

"How on earth he's alive?" Mumbled Miroku.

"That's not your business!" Suikotsu grunted. "Get ready to die!"

"Man this guy is fast!" Sango cried out after getting her arm hit by Suikotsu.

"Be very careful!" Miroku yelled. "He has some kind of spell on him, which keeps him alive and gives him even more power he had before!"

"You know too much houshi!" Suikotsu growled and attacked towards Miroku.

"Watch out!" Sango cried out, throwing her boomerang.

It didn't hit Suikotsu, but made him avoid. Miroku managed to sidestep right before Suikotsu's blade hit him. But the Shichinintai continued attacking him, and Sango didn't have chance to use Hiraikotsu: she could have hit Miroku.

'This is bad. Well, I have my sword, but they're moving so fast that I'm not sure…' Sango thought.

"You don't have a chance to win!" Suikotsu yelled. "I'm faster and stronger than you two together!"

Sango made her decision, when Suikotsu managed to injure Miroku. She drew her sword, knowing that if she wouldn't do something Miroku would die.

"Houshi-sama! I'll help you!" She yelled and prepared to hit her sword onto Suikotsu's back.

"No don't!" Miroku yelled, but too late.

Suikotsu turned quickly and swung his blades. They hit Sango onto her stomach, making her yell in pain and fall onto the ground. The Suikotsu continued attacking Miroku. Sango could just watch and hold her wounds. Luck for her, they weren't serious.

'I know my houriki would kill him…' Miroku thought while fighting. '…but he would hit me if before I'd do it. Sooner or later I will die at this rate, so I have nothing to lose if I do it!'

Miroku took the prayer paper onto his hand, but while doing so he couldn't defense against Suikotsu. His blade hit Miroku's chest, but he managed to put the prayer paper onto Suikotsu's forehead. He yelled in pain and started to vanish. Miroku kneeled next to Sango.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine… but you…" She started.

Miroku's wounds were bleeding a lot. There was blood everywhere on his habit. Sango stood up and looked around. The ground was changing and she could see Kouga and Ayame.

"You'll be okay." She said to Miroku and helped him lay onto the ground. "I'll find something to take care of your wounds. Stay here and save your strength."

"Where are Inuyasha and Kagome?" Ayame asked.

"We have no clue. Did you meet some opponent too?" Sango asked back.

"Yeah, that damned Kyokotsu." Kouga answered. "What about you?"

"Suikotsu was there. Miroku killed him but got injured." Sango answered and glanced again at Miroku, who seemed to lose his consciousness. She could only hope Inuyasha and Kagome were okay.

**To Moonyme: yeah it's good that it wasn't the last season, but it may be hard to find the another… :D**


	12. Underwater and above water

**Ok no****w the last battle of the three... Inuyasha's battle!**

Chapter 12, Underwater and above water

"This is bad." Inuyasha sighed. "Water everywhere."

They were standing on a rock. There was different size of rocks everywhere, but as long as they could see there was only water. Even birds didn't fly above it and the sky was cloudless.

"Where are we?" Kagome mumbled.

"Wherever we are, I'm going to take us heck of here!" Inuyasha growled.

"In your dreams, dog-face." They heard a voice saying.

Bankotsu was standing on a rock bit further from Inuyasha and Kagome. He had his Banryu ready and he smirked evilly at them. Both of them knew this was some Kagemaru's trap again.

"Oh damn, why won't you just go back into your damned grave?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Take it easy, last time he ran away. You don't know how powerful he is this time." Kagome whispered.

"Keh! I beat him once so I shouldn't have any problems with him now!" Inuyasha mumbled.

Bankotsu gave a laugh. "You think I ran away huh? No I didn't. I have some business to do with my brothers. And they have some things to do with your friends."

Kagome gasped. "You awaked the other Shichinintai!"

"Damn you bastard! What did you do to the others?" Inuyasha yelled, drawing his Tetsusaiga.

"I didn't do anything." Bankotsu answered, acting innocent. "It was Suikotsu and Kyokotsu."

"Whoever!" Inuyasha snapped. "If you hurt them I swear I don't show mercy!"

"Like you would have a chance!" Bankotsu yelled and attacked.

"Kagome, run somewhere safe!" Inuyasha yelled and dodged Bankotsu's blow.

"There is no place to run!" Bankotsu yelled. "I will kill you both!"

"Well let's see who's going to fall down first!" Inuyasha snapped.

They continued fighting so fast that Kagome's arrows couldn't reach Bankotsu. Sometimes they dived under the water and fought there so long time that she got very worried.

"How in the heck are you alive without a Shikon shard?" Inuyasha asked while fighting.

"Simply. That Naraku looking guy asked for a witch to put a spell on me. And then she came with me to wake up Suikotsu and Kyokotsu. Unfortunately we didn't have time to awake the others yet!" Bankostu answered and hit again, this time making Inuyasha splash onto the water.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. Bankotsu turned towards her.

"Now it's your turn, girl." He said and attacked.

Kagome didn't have time to shoot him and there was no place to go safe. However his hit never reached her even though she was ready to it.

Inuyasha suddenly jumped from below the water in front of her and Bankotsu's blow hit him. He smashed backwards, and both Inuyasha and Kagome fell onto the water. When they got back to the surface, Bankotsu was ready to attack again.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed and dived back, Bankotsu following him.

Kagome climbed onto a rock, and soon Inuyasha and Bankostu appeared back to the rocks. They were both wet and wounded, but Bankotsu didn't seem to be very tired, unlike Inuyasha.

'If I won't finish him off quickly, I will lose.' Inuyasha thought. 'What will happen to Kagome then?'

"Are you going to give up, dog-face?" Bankotsu yelled.

"Keh! In your dreams, coward!" Inuyasha yelled back.

When they stood there and yelled to each other, Kagome took the chance and set his bow ready then she shot towards Bankotsu and hit him onto his back. He yelled in pain and turned towards Kagome, looking at her with hatred. Then he attacked.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped towards the attacking Bankotsu.

"Now Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and shot, at the same time when Inuyasha used the Sankon Tessou.

Bankotsu yelled in pain, when the both blows reached him. Inuyasha jumped to Kagome and took her to another rock further, watching when the ground changed.

"It was an illusion." Kagome noticed. "Do you think Bankotsu was it too?"

"No." Inuyasha answered. "He hurt for real. And I bet Kagemaru still has much more fights for us."

**There was it just wait for the next one! xD**


	13. Parting the ways

**Sigh I've been busy with school and I probably will be for a long time… but here goes the 13th chappie, hope u like it!** Chapter 13, Parting the ways 

They six stood there, looking at each other. They all had bad wounds and bruises and Miroku was breathing difficulty. They all guessed what had happened to the others.

"Kagome." Sango said. "Miroku needs your bandaging materials."

"Yeah, sure." Kagome said and took the first aid kit from her pack.

"Well did you beat your opponent mutt?" Kouga asked.

"Yes I did. It was Bankotsu." Inuyasha answered seriously.

"Kagemaru's traps are getting more dangerous all the time." Sango remarked while helping Kagome to tend Miroku's wounds.

"Yeah. We have to be very careful from now on." Ayame agreed.

"We have to rest here until Miroku gets better." Kagome said. "And you too should take care of your wounds. Sango, Kouga, Inuyasha."

"Keh! I will be fine!" Inuyasha huffed.

"So will I." Said Kouga.

"Don't be foolish." Ayame snapped. "Your wounds need healing."

"Damn it, I hate waiting." Inuyasha cursed. "Right now Kagemaru is surely planning something for us."

"Ayame and I can go ahead to search for him." Kouga suggested.

The others were stupefied about his suggestion. Normally he would want to go alone, or just kill him instead of the mere searching. But in that situation, it seemed to be the best choice. Kouga and Ayame were the least injured.

Kagome nodded. "It would be best. But be careful."

"Yeah, and don't go further than a day's journey from us." Sango advised.

"We will be alright. Don't be worried." Ayame promised.

"Yeah, if something happens I'm there to fight." Kouga said, and so the two left.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to let those two go alone?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagemaru may attack them, yes, but they're strong. And we have to take care of our more serious wounds." Sango reminded.

"Damn it." Inuyasha growled. "I don't trust that damned wolf guy."

"Well you'd better to start." Kagome remarked. "If something's gonna attack us from that direction, they'll warn us. Without them we would be helpless."

Inuyasha sighed and jumped onto a branch, where he could see faraway mountains. Sango looked at Miroku and whispered: "Get well soon, Houshi-sama."

Meanwhile, Kouga and Ayame were running their usual speed without cyclones. They could see the mountains nearer and felt a great jyaki in there. Both of them recognized it.

"Kagemaru is on those mountains." Ayame said.

"I feel it too." Kouga agreed. "We'd better stop and rest here."

Ayame went to drink water from a river, which flowed nearby. Kouga jumped onto a branch and looked towards the dark mountains. He had a very bad feeling that something was wrong.

"Ayame." He said. "Come away from that river. There's something."

Ayame quickly stood up, right when a giant snake appeared from the water and hit towards her. She managed to avoid and Kouga jumped down to help her.

"What is that?" Ayame yelled while jinking the blows.

"How could I know? I bet it's sent by Kagemaru!" Kouga answered.

Suddenly the snake hit towards Kouga and bit him onto his shoulder. He yelled in pain and fell onto his knees, holding his bleeding shoulder.

"Kouga!" Ayame shouted and ran towards him, but the snake was faster.

It caught her with its tail and left her high into the air. She screamed, and Kouga tried to stand up, for nothing. The snake disappeared back underwater and Kouga realized there had been poison on its teeth. Little by little his senses weakened, until he fell onto the ground unconscious.

His only hope was the others now. But they didn't know where he was. Was there no hope?

**Hmm what should I do to him? Maybe kill him? Big evil grin I'm teasing you!**


	14. Barely alive

**Here goes sry about keeping u wait!**

Chapter 14, Barely alive

Inuyasha lift his head and sniffed the air. He frowned and stood up, unsure about the smell. The others too saw he was acting strange and got worried.

"What is it now Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I can smell blood." Inuyasha answered.

"Has someone been attacked?" Miroku asked and tried to stand up.

"Don't move. You're not healed yet." Sango said and pushed him back to sit.

"No, this is Kouga's blood. They're in trouble." Inuyasha told.

And after saying that he ran towards the direction of the river. Kagome stood up too and ran after him, leaving Sango and Miroku under the tree they had been resting.

"I bet some Kagemaru's demon attacked them." Miroku mumbled.

"Yeah. I hope they're alright." Sango agreed.

When Inuyasha reached the river, he saw Kouga lying on the ground unconscious. His wound was bleeding and he was sweating all over. Ayame was gone, and that made Inuyasha even more worried.

"Hey, wolf." He said and kneeled. "Are you alive? What happened?"

Without getting reply he turned the wolf demon around and saw he was just barely breathing. He frowned, knowing that Kouga didn't have much time left.

Kagome ran there too and gasped when she saw Kouga. She carefully walked to him and Inuyasha, kneeled and asked: "Is he…"

"Not yet. But soon if we won't do something." Inuyasha answered and lifted Kouga onto his back.

"What's happened to Ayame?" Kagome asked, looking towards the mountains.

"I don't know. We'll get some answers if this wimpy wolf awakes." Inuyasha answered.

"Yeah, now it's more important to take care his wounds." Kagome agreed.

So they two returned to Miroku and Sango, which seemed to be very shocked when they saw Kouga's wounds. Inuyasha put him down under the tree and sighed.

"Do what you do. I'll take a walk." He said and walked away.

For a while the other looked after him. Then Kagome took her first aid kit and started to tend Kouga's wounds. His heartbeats had weakened a lot, and she was very worried.

"Do you think he will die?" Kagome asked quietly after a while.

"I don't think so." Miroku reassured, smiling. "Your medicines are good enough to save him."

"I don't mean that. I think there is poison in his body." Kagome said.

"From what?" Sango asked. "Damn that Kagemaru! This was surely his doing!"

"Maybe Myoga-sama would know the antidote?" Miroku suggested.

"Sure. But at a time like this he won't appear." Kagome sighed.

"What? Are you saying I would run away?"

"Myoga-jiichan!" Kagome said amazed. "I thought you were hiding somewhere!"

"Humph! I would never leave Inuyasha-sama!" Myoga sniffed.

"But you did so." Miroku remarked. "Inuyasha left for a walk."

"Do you know what's wrong with Kouga-kun?" Sango asked.

Myoga jumped down to Kouga's chest and looked at the wound, with thoughtful look on his face. Then he said: "There's poison, yes. I think the only help now would be a Shikon shard."

"But the Shikon no Tama is in Kaede's village." Kagome said.

"Do you mean, if we don't break it and get a shard, Kouga will…" Sango started.

"I'm afraid yes. Or…" Myoga mumbled and sniffed the wound.

"Or?" The other asked at the same time.

"These wounds look like a water snake has done them. If it's so, there's another cure than a Shikon shard. But it's impossible to get it." Myoga told.

"Well what is it? Maybe we can try to get it." Kagome asked.

"If we take teeth of water snake and make medicine of it, it will help." Myoga answered.

The others knew it was impossible to get that tooth. And they knew the end was near for Kouga.

**And what happens now… **


	15. Alone in the darkness

**Sigh I would be happy to get reviews… though I may not be able to answer them, I still read them, just for u to know. :D**

Chapter 15, Alone in the darkness

When Inuyasha came back, he saw right away that something was wrong. He took a glance at pale Kouga, who seemed to be in pain, and sat down next to Kagome.

"Hey." He said. "Is everything okay?"

"Myoga-jiichan told us that we should get a water snake's tooth and make a medicine of it. Other choice is a Shikon shard." Kagome answered.

"So, if we don't find that water snake, which would be really rare, we can't save Kouga." Miroku sighed.

Inuyasha stood up. "Damn it, you all are just giving up! I'm going to find that damned water snake and put and end to those bastard Kagemaru's tricks!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, looking after him while he ran back towards the river.

'Damn it! What is that bastard Kagemaru trying?' Inuyasha thought while running. 'I bet his demons took Ayame. But what the heck he wants with her?'

Inuyasha arrived to the river, but didn't see water snakes or any other living thing. He had a very bad feeling that he wouldn't find the snake, but he quickly pushed that thought off.

'If I don't find one damned water snake, it will be end to Kouga. And that's exactly what Kagemaru wants. I won't do like he wants me to! I will find that snake!' He thought and jumped to the river.

Inuyasha ran up the river, jumping on the rocks and trying to find a water snake. The river seemed to start from somewhere in the mountains, where he could sense a great jyaki coming from. He recognized Naraku's jyaki even from so far.

Kagemaru was on the mountains, there was no doubt about it. And so the water snakes, if they were sent by him, should be somewhere near the mountains too. Inuyasha knew the time was running out and tried to quicken his steps.

'Just wait, Kagemaru! We will come and save Ayame after Kouga is healed. And then, I will kill you without mercy after everything you have done to us!" Inuyasha thought angrily.

Inuyasha was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone attacking from behind him…

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Ayame opened her eyes carefully. She was all wet and aching. It was cold and dark, and it took a moment to realize she was in a cave. She saw evilly smiling figure next to her.

"Finally awake, wolf girl?" Asked too familiar voice.

"Kagemaru!" Ayame grunted. "What do you want from me?"

"You will figure that out by yourself soon enough." Kagemaru answered. "Since then, you will stay here as a bait. Too bad for you, you won't ever see them again after my plan is complete!"

Ayame raised her head. "What do you mean by that? I won't see who after what?"

Kagemaru smirked cruelly. "I mean your dear wolf boy is already dead. And so will be the others until they come here to save you. And when they do that, I have some business in that old miko's village."

And without saying anything more Kagemaru left the cave, leaving Ayame there totally confused and afraid in the darkness. She couldn't believe anything he had said.

"No…" She whispered. "He's going to attack Kaede's village for some reason, but why? And… can Kouga… is he really dead?"

A tear ran down Ayame's cheek. 'Kouga… it can't be true. You wouldn't leave me here in this mess. You would come to save me, and tell me everything is okay…'

Then she bowed her head again, painfully realizing the truth. No, Kouga wouldn't come to save her. He would only save Kagome but never risk his life for Ayame. She knew him too well. No, Ayame was there all alone and no one would help her.

And what would happen if the others came? Kagemaru had said they'd die. Ayame didn't know what he was trying, but she had a bad feeling about it.

'I mean your dear wolf boy is already dead. And so will be the others until they come here to save you. And when they do that, I have some business in that old miko's village' He had said.

Ayame had a feeling that everything was lost. Then she suddenly realized what Kagemaru was going to do in Kaede's village. He had planned a dangerous trap for them!

**This is getting interesting… xD**


	16. Crushing pains

**I know I can't I can't answer reviewers… damned rule, really!**

Chapter 16, Crushing pains

Everywhere was dark. His eyes wouldn't open no matter how hard he tried. Water. He was thirsty, but couldn't open his mouth to drink anything. It was hurting so much that he could have yelled, if he'd have strength to do it. He couldn't see, couldn't speak, but he heard. Heard the voices and felt the pain. Pain was so great that he couldn't resist anymore, he just wanted it to go away…

Kagome checked Kouga's pulse very worried. Then she turned towards the others with a very sad look on her face, making Sango and Miroku afraid.

"His pulse has weakened again." Kagome said silently. "At this rate he won't last for long."

Miroku took a glance towards the sun, which was setting in the direction of the river. It had been almost and hour already since Inuyasha had left.

And as usual, Myoga-jiichan had left too. After hearing what had happened earlier with Kagemaru, he had said something was surely going to attack them and it wasn't safe to be with them.

"Inuyasha should be here already." Miroku just said.

"Yeah. Maybe he hasn't found the water snake and…" Sango started.

"Stop talking like that!" Kagome snapped, making Sango confuse a bit. Kagome sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sango. I'm just worried about him, and Kouga, and Ayame…"

"It's okay." Sango said, forcing to smile. "He will find that snake. Kouga will be alright and then we will go and find Ayame. And kill that damned Kagemaru."

"Sango is right." Miroku agreed. "Just calm down and count on Inuyasha."

"Yeah. Okay." Kagome said, smiling tiredly. The others smiled too.

They all counted on Sango's words, though they knew it was probably too late to have hope. Kouga's heart was hardly beating anymore and he was pale like the snow.

If they would wait for too long, it would be too late for him to survive from the poison.

"Aaaaaah!" Inuyasha yelled in pain, when a giant water snake hit him with its tail.

"Damn it!" He cursed and tried to get up from the ground he had crushed because of the hit. "You…"

Inuyasha attacked towards the water snake, but it quickly avoided and hit him again, this time making him splash onto the water. Then it dived underwater and bit him, but he quickly jumped off of the water. Before the snake came back to surface Inuyasha made his move.

"Die you damned thing! Kaze no Kizu!"

The snake managed to avoid a bit, but some of the blows hit it, making it let out a strange voice of pain. Inuyasha hit again, slashing right through its mouth and killing it. At the same time he got the tooth.

And then he just stood there, watching the snake sinking into the river's blood-red turning water and holding the tooth in his hand.

'I made it.' Inuyasha thought tiredly. 'I really made it. Now I just have to get back quickly.'

He started to run back towards the place the others were, but was so wounded and tired that he couldn't continue running. He had to walk, breathing heavily and suffering with every step. But he was never ever going to give up.

It felt like something was trying to crush him. The pains had got even greater and he was sweating all over. The voices around him had dropped and he just wanted to give up, get loose from the pain. He wanted to sleep without pains, sleep endlessly without evil and pains and cruelty…

No. Something inside him still wanted him to live. Something from far away, something from beyond the pain. A voice, a picture of a girl. Calling out to him, begging him to hang on… Ayame.

No, he couldn't give up now! Ayame was captured somewhere, alone, and needed help. No, he couldn't die yet. He had to help her, save her from the hands of evil.

And the memory of Ayame made Kouga hang on and not to give up.

Miroku and Sango were sleeping under the tree. Kagome sensed Kouga was fighting and could just hope he would stand the pains just for a little longer. Just as long as Inuyasha would come back. And then, she heard a voice calling out to her.

"I found that damned tooth. Now make that medicine quickly." Inuyasha said tiredly and fell onto the ground, the tooth still in his hand. He had totally run out of strength.

**I've been making anime web site so I haven't wrote in long time… hopefully I soon get interested of this again xD**


	17. Stars of the midnight

**Yeeeeah! Here I go again at last! I'm tired, whoa… xD**

Chapter 17, Stars of the midnight

"Inuyasha." He heard a voice whispering from somewhere up above.

"Kagome..? What the…" He started tiredly and tried to open his eyes.

"Don't move." Kagome whispered. "Just lay there, okay? You have to rest."

"What's happened?" He asked faintly.

"I have made the medicine. You got some poison too in the wound on your side." She answered.

"Poison…" He mumbled. "Am I going to die too?"

Kagome smiled gently. "No, you're not. You and Kouga will both be alright."

"Did you give him the medicine?"

"I did. He's sleeping now. But you have to rest too to recover your strength."

"But who's protecting you?" He asked and tried to sit up, for nothing. He was too weak.

"Don't try to move." Kagome advised. "Miroku and Sango are here with me. They're both well and recovered now. We will be alright, just rest. Then we will go and save Ayame."

"Y-yeah… don't get attacked." He mumbled, and then fell in silence.

"Sleep, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. "Sleep and be free from pain and worries at least a moment."

Inuyasha was lying on her lap and sweating. She stroked his silver hair and remembered everything they had gone through together. Inuyasha was brave and strong, and Kagome knew she was going to be alright soon.

She took a glance at Kouga. He still seemed to be in pains, even unconscious. But after she had made the medicine with the advices of Myoga-jiichan, she knew he too was going to be okay. And she knew too that Ayame wanted him to come save her, and that's what made him fight.

Finally, leaning against a big tree, Kagome fell asleep. Kouga was lying there next to her and Inuyasha was sleeping in her arms. She felt safe.

"This is getting dangerous." Miroku mumbled.

"You're right. First Kagemaru separates us to fight Shichinintai and then captures Ayame. What's he after?" Sango thought.

They were on watch. It was midnight and Kirara was asleep in Sango's arms. Stars were shining in the sky, the stars where they got hope. Somewhere up there the souls of their beloved people were watching them, protecting them.

"I hope I could know." Miroku sighed. "I think he's going to make a move soon again."

Sango looked towards the mountains, which were just a shadow against the starry night sky. The jyaki was moving, impatiently waiting for something to happen.

"Yeah, I can feel it too." She said. "I hope Ayame is alright. Who knows what Kagemaru is planning…"

"We should be very careful. I have a feeling he's waiting for us to do something before he makes his move. And I think Ayame has some role in this all." Miroku remarked.

"Kagemaru took her into his hideout. It may be a trap." Sango warned.

"I know. From the moving of the jyaki I would think that he's planning something very, very big and dangerous." Miroku agreed.

Sango looked at the three, which were sleeping peacefully together, under the big tree. She smiled at herself, seeing those three in so deep peace. She hoped it would have lasted forever, though she knew it was impossible in the world they were living.

"Have you ever thought… what will happen in death?" Sango asked, looking back at the shining stars.

Miroku looked upwards too. "Well, I've been thinking about it mostly because of the Kazaana. When I die because of it… what will happen to me. Nothing more."

"Don't say 'when'! We will defeat Kagemaru and your damned Kazaana will fade away like it did with Naraku!" Sango snapped, making Miroku give a laugh.

"Yeah… I think you're right." He agreed then, smiling at her.

Sango smiled too and grabbed his hand. "Good. I really don't want to lose you."

"Don't worry. I will always be with you, no matter how far apart we are." He reassured.

They sat there hand in hand, looking towards the stars, until the sun rose again.

**Tomorrow is going to be hard day… Hope I won't fall asleep in school! xD**


	18. Towards the mountains

**Here I go, I have a small trouble with what will happen next u know… but anyway I'll try to write more soon!**

Chapter 18, Towards the mountains

"Are you sure you are strong enough to come along?" Kagome asked worryingly.

"Of course I am!" Kouga answered. "We have to save Ayame!"

"Keh! We would be better without you!" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Shut up you damned mutt!" Kouga snapped, preparing to fight.

"Calm down you two!" The other three shouted at the same time.

"We can't save Ayame if you two are fighting all the time." Miroku remarked.

"Yeah, Kagemaru will hear us coming." Sango agreed.

"And if you fight you don't have a match against Kagemaru, if he decides to attack." Kagome finished.

Inuyasha sighed, and so did Kouga. They were already on their way towards the mountains. Miroku and Sango rode on Kirara, Kagome was on Inuyasha's back and Kouga ran. He hadn't fully recovered yet, but wanted to go saving Ayame as soon as possible.

"Damn, you weren't even strong enough to kill one damned water snake. And that's why Ayame's there." Inuyasha huffed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped angrily, hitting him onto his head.

Kouga growled. "If you would have been there you would be dead now."

Inuyasha was about to say something, but new hit from Kagome made him be quiet. Kagome took a glance at Kouga, who seemed to think it was his fault that Ayame was captured. She felt a bit bad for him: the water snake had been very big and fast, she knew it.

',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

"Let me go you damned half demon!" Ayame yelled.

"Shut up wolf girl!" Kagemaru grunted, hitting her onto her cheek.

"W-where are you taking me?" She managed to ask.

"Somewhere…" He just answered, smiling cruelly. "…where they can't find you too easily."

Ayame frowned. "What do you mean by 'they'?"

"You will see it soon enough. And now shut the hell up!"

Ayame decided to be quiet. Some strange, mountain troll looking demon was carrying her outside of the cave she had been earlier. She almost disgorged because of the demon's awful smell and wanted to get loose, to hit Kagemaru's virtuous face.

She turned her head forwards, only to see the entrance of the cave. The sun wasn't shining outside and she heard horrible voices from the sky. When they arrived outside, she saw a big forest below the mountains. Somewhere behind the forest was a village and on the end of the river there was a big lake.

"Tatari, take her to that cave up there don't let anyone in." Kagemaru said to the troll demon, pointing at a cave higher in the mountain.

"Yes master." The troll answered.

"And what will you do damned hanyou?" Ayame yelled.

"I will do what I said earlier." Kagemaru answered with bored voice. "Go to the miko's village."

"You mean Kaede-sama? Hey wait!" Ayame shouted, but he was already going.

"Stop shouting." Tatari grunted and started to walk towards the cave.

"No… I know what he's trying!" Ayame yelled, but no one heard her.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',

"Look! She's over there, carried by some demon!" Kagome shouted, pointing forwards.

"I'll handle this!" Kouga yelled and jumped upwards, ready to fight the troll demon.

"Kouga wait! You are not recovered yet!" Miroku tried, for nothing.

"Let her go you stinking monster!" Kouga yelled, hitting the demon onto its stomach. It dropped Ayame onto the ground, and the others continued fighting the troll demon.

"Ayame, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you! Are you okay?" Kouga asked worryingly.

Ayame was bit confused at first, but got hold on herself soon. "I'm alright but not for long!"

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Sango, when Kirara landed.

"I mean Kagemaru used me as bait and now he's is going to steal Shikon no Tama!" Ayame yelled.

**That's what Kagemaru's going to do! Mwahaha at last u got to know it! xD**


End file.
